Kern
The Magyar, Kern, was born in 1396 in Szolnok, Hungary, he became an evil man who committed atrocities in his native land. He became Immortal at the age of 45 when he and a band of raiders raided a village outside Buda, he soon meets his mentor Imer Horvath who taught him about his Immortality. Civil War At some point in the 1800s, Kern moved to the United States. When the American Civil War broke out, Kern enlisted and fought alongside with the Confederates. After the war, he became a scout for the US Army. In 1870, Kern was a mercenary scout who led a US Army unit which attacked a Sioux village and killed everyone. Kern took the scalps of the dead. That same day, while riding in the woods, Kern came across an Immortal who dressed like a Sioux, it was, however, Duncan MacLeod. Duncan saw Kern and told him to stand where he was. Kern told him that he was not looking for a fight and sat with him while having a cup of coffee. Kern told MacLeod about the assault he led on the village earlier, Duncan was shocked and didn't believe Kern till he realized that he wasn't lying and a fight ensued. Duncan manages to throw Kern off him, and then jumped on his own horse. Duncan arrived to see his home, the Sioux village, destroyed and his tribe dead including his mortal lover, Little Deer and her son, Kahani. Connor MacLeod found Duncan mourning his loss and helped attend the dead. Afterward, in a fit of rage and anger, Duncan went to look for and kill Kern but couldn't find him. He eventually gave up on his search for vengeance. Line of Fire In later years, Kern expanded his criminal activity into serial killer and rapist. In the late 1980s Kern became an outlaw biker. In 1994, Kern rode into Seacouver. It was then that he encountered Duncan again. Duncan, who was with Richie, told him to run while he fought Kern. Kern charged at Duncan on his bike but missed. The two Immortals fought, Duncan used all his anger and rage in the fight. The fight stopped when the two crashed into a church and interrupted a wedding ceremony. The two men retreated, vowing to finish what they started. Days later, Kern returned to the church and entered the confession booth where he told Father Matthew about his crimes over the past five hundred years, he then grabbed hold of Matthew and demanded to know where MacLeod was, but the priest didn't know. Kern met Donna, Richie's friend, and threatened to hurt her baby, Jeremy, unless she told him where MacLeod was but stopped when he saw two cops at a distance and let them go. Later he broke into Richie's apartment where he met Richie, but the young immortal was no match for Kern, so he could just flee and run to Duncan. The Highlander finally met Kern on the rooftop of Richie's apartment house and the two men fought with Duncan using an Sioux spear against Kern's US Calvary sabre and Bowie knife. After a cut across the stomach, Duncan chanted something and mustered all his rage as he gained momentum against Kern and finally stabbed the man in the stomach before finally beheading him. Personality Kern was a very evil man. His watcher, Keith Marks, once referred to him as an "animal". He was all basic instinct; eat, drink, burn, pillage. He was a ruthless and brutal murderer and rapist who took pleasure in making others suffer. Category:Immortals Category:Males Category:Deceased individuals Category:Beheaded by Duncan MacLeod